


Diplomacy

by xax



Category: Soul Nomad
Genre: Bizarre Animal Genitalia, Casual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Gangbang, PWP, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levin is awfully worried that the Nereids are after his virtue, but it turns out he didn't really have anything to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

The Nereid city was sprawling and made mostly out of seashells. And full of Nereids. Levin kept darting nervous looks every time their group passed one of the Nereids, like he was worried they were going to ravage him if he stopped staring.

"Well, we were hoping you could do us a favor," the Nereid said.

Levin froze. "A fa-fa-favor?" The Nereids had to know their reputation, and what that implied, and he could just _tell_ they were looking at him lasciviously, like a piece of meat, and—

"One of our warehouses sprung a leak, and we need to get the supplies out before they get ruined," the Nereid said, unheeding of the great danger he was totally in. Levin exhaled, relaxing. Unless it was all a ploy to get him away from the rest of the group. Levin looked around nervously.

"Go on and help them, you goody two-shoes! No one here cares what the brainless Sepp contingent does, idiot!" Gig said, barely sparing a sidelong glance at him. No one else even noticed.

Levin sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I guess I can help with that. Lead the way!"

Their warehouses were dotted along the shore, made from huge spiraling seashells, and one in particular had a big hole in the side, water rushing in as various Nereids argued with each other. They put him to work pulling crates and boxes of who-knew-what from the flooded interior and stacking them outside, and it felt like it took _hours_ before the building was empty.

He slowly carried the final box out with the help of another Nereid — Minerva, usually one of the queen's guard — not even thinking as he put it down and companionably touched her elbow, smiling. "Izzat all?" Then he checked himself, jerking backwards. "I mean, if that's all, I should maybe get going, because, uh, who knows what Gig could get up to...."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "If you want to, fine."

"G-Good! I mean, not that I'm worried about— about anything! Everything is great! And, um, so, I'll just, go, then," Levin said awkwardly, taking slow steps backwards, still staring at Minerva. Then he bumped into one of the other Nereids standing nearby, let out a yelp and fell on his ass while spinning around.

"Easy there, hero." Minerva came up behind him and bodily dragged him to his feet — the Nereids might be stick-thin but they were _strong_ for their size. "You okay?"

"Fine!" Levin yelped, staring at Minerva's bare stomach, a flush rising across his cheeks before he jerked his gaze up to her face.

"You know," Minerva said, drawing the words out. "There _might_ by something you could help me with, if you'd like."

Levin made a choked noise, hair pricking up on the back of his neck. "Help... you? Like, uh, _personally_?"

Levin's eyes went wide as Minerva walked up to him. Was it just his imagination, or were her hips swaying ever-so-slightly, body all lithe and trim, her stomach bared. He swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the Nereids all around him.

"Well, since you seem so... focused," Minerva started, the disdainful note in her voice a little heavier than usual, "if there's something you'd _like_ to help me with I suppose I'd be fine with it."

Levin whimpered. Minerva sighed. He clenched his hands into his shorts, dragging the fabric up around his thighs as he fidgeted nervously. Minerva reached out and poked his chest, between the straps across his shoulders and sides. Levin flinched back, his hands cupping almost protectively over his crotch.

"No need to worry so much."

"I— I don't know about this," Levin said, his voice pitching up in panic, his hands anxiously kneading the fabric of his shorts.

"Really?" Minerva said. "Seems like you've been worrying all day that we'd pin you down and have our way with you." She rolled her eyes. "You know, if you spend so much time _thinking_ about that... I'm just saying, you're kind of cute, so if you wanted to go do something..." She trailed off as she rose up on her tip-toes to press a kiss against Levin's cheek, quick and chaste.

Levin stammered inarticulately and his blush spread, from his flaming cheeks down his neck. He was practically gasping for breath, whimpering as his eyes darted between the Nereids standing around, watching with open amusement.

"Although you're clearly not that bright."

"Hey!" Levin said, forgetting himself for a moment. "Why'd you go an' imp—"

"Look, do you want to or not?" Minerva said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight, glaring.

"U-u-u-uhm," Levin said, painfully aware of his face flushing hot from his horns to his neck. "I guesssss?"

Minerva rolled her eyes again and practically dragged him across the sandbar, a few warehouses down, Levin plucking at his shorts in nervousness the whole way there. Finally they were in relative seclusion, in the afternoon shadow of a warehouse, on a secluded sandbar, and finally Minerva made her move.

She brushed Levin's hands aside and he let them fall, hanging awkwardly by his sides. It became instantly clear that the rucked-up tent on the front of his shorts wasn't just because he kept anxiously plucking at it; she could plainly see — and feel — the hot throb of his cock pressed up tight against the inside of his shorts.

She looked up at his face, flushed and stammering still, and carefully pulled the tie of his shorts. They sagged down his hips as they loosened, even more overtly outlining the bulge of his cock. She stroked him through his pants and Levin's breath hitched, a sharp moan escaping from his lips. His cock spasmed and bulged larger, a wet heat soaking through the fabric as she lightly stroked up and down.

The waist of his shorts pulled away from his stomach, the barest sliver of his stiffening cock visible. She trailed her fingers up and down his trapped length for a long moment. Levin shuddered and trembled, hands clenching and unclenching at his side until she tugged the laces loose, letting his shorts sag down his thighs. The short spread of his shaft peeked out above his spread fly, incredibly thick and twisted around in a tight corkscrew, bloated and bulging. His cock jutted out, pressing up tight against his stomach. It was a deep red, the tip sharply sloped and already wet with precome.

Levin groaned, his cock pulsing and spurting precome as it spiraled out from his sheath, and he staggered like he was lightheaded — with a cock like that Minerva wasn't surprised — and stumbled to the side, falling with a yelp and a splash into the ocean. His cock jutted up and out his body absurdly as he sunk down and then rose up thrashing and gasping.

Minerva laughed. "Oh dear," she said, after a moment, when it became obvious Levin wasn't about to stop thrashing even though the water was only a few feet deep. "Let me help you with that." She waded into the water, catching him around the waist and shoulder and bodily dragging him up to the shore. She lay him on the sand, and his eyes fixed on her petite breasts as she lifted him up, his cock spasming and hardening further between them, dripping precome across her stomach.

She slid down his body, to his soaked shorts, still clinging to his hips and thighs. They clung tight to his body, outlining the curled bulge of his cock and the massive swell of his balls below. Her eyebrows rose as she tugged Levin's shorts off, leaving him with only a thin white fold of cloth wrapped around his waist and between his legs, his cock already jutting straight out past the soaked folds of fabric, blood red and curling. She grabbed a loose end of his underwear and unwound it with a single tug. His heavy balls spilled out, the furred skin of his ballsack long and loose hanging low between his legs, wet and dripping from his brief plunge.

Uncovered and no longer slapping back and forth across his torso as he thrashed, Levin's penis was quite something. He had a thatch of tawny brown fur across his crotch, spreading wider across his hips. His fur was matted to his skin, dripping with seawater, a darker glossy brown. His cock jutted out from a thick fold of skin, a dusky red near the base, becoming brighter up the length of his shaft. His shaft was in the shape of a massive corkscrew, swollen ridges and knobs along the curve of the shaft like some obscene seashell. The length of it spanned his entire stomach, the tip just a sharp sloping end digging into his stomach above his belly button. His balls were gigantic and lopsided, hanging halfway to his knees in a heavy, loose sack, covered in fur.

Minerva smiled down at him and knelt astride him, his cock arching up with just a hairs breadth of space between it and her body, the thick bulging rings brushing against the smooth skin of her stomach, leaving a tacky trail behind as his cock shuddered and pushed out further, thickening to full erection. She knelt just below his hips, her legs spread wide, wrapped around his thighs.

Levin stared at her with wide eyes, his hot blush spreading across his face and down over his neck. He almost went crosseyed as he focused on his hugely erect cock jutting up in front of her. Minerva reached back and tugged at the thin strip of fabric across her chest, letting it fall loose. It hung over the arch of his cock, draping down across Levin's stomach. Her small, pert breasts peaked out, nipples wide and heavy given her petite body. Levin stared, eyes wide, and his cock tensed and spat a heavy string of precome, arcing up and splattering back down across his bare stomach.

"Come on, sit up," Minerva said, brushing her hands over Levin's thighs, and with a noise like a whimper Levin sat up, the movement pressing his cock against her body, the monstrous length pushing wet and heavy and hot all across her torso, the sloped, flared tip digging against her collarbone, dripping precome in a sluggish line down her chest and over the slight swell of her breasts. Levin shuddered, his cock spitting precome in faster, heavier droplets as he stared, his hands awkwardly clenching into the rocky sand on either side of her narrow hips.

"There we go," she said, and leaned forward, his cock sliding along the slope of her shoulder as she leaned forward to kiss his chin, his cock exploding in a burst of precome that sprayed up all over her back. Levin choked, a stammered nothing phrase coming from his mouth, his hands clenching into tight fits beside her until she finally grasped one of his hands and lifted it, pressing it against her thigh, silky and moist with seawater.

"A-a-a-are you—" Levin stammered, looking like he was about to swallow his tongue as she pulled back.

"If you don't want me to," Minerva said, reaching down a trailing a hand over the length of his cock, his shaft lumpy with bulging veins and thick ridges, slick with some internal effluent on top of the ribbons of precome dripping down. "We Nereids aren't so desperate as to force anyone to mate with us," she said demurely,a smile on her lips. "But for all your stammering you stared at us an awful lot, and then you volunteered to help us with a little favor, and we couldn't help but notice just how... attentive you've been to us" She laughed, short and soft, her breath curling warmly over his neck, and his cock jerked against her shoulder again, a wet burst of precome spraying over her pale blue skin. "You've already helped with what we asked, but if you wanted to do one last little favor, we wouldn't mind.... and I think you've been wanting us to help you with your own little problem" she said, trailing off as she wrapped a hand around his shaft, not even reaching halfway around the thick, bloated base. She stroked back and forth minutely, her fingers trailing into his sheath, sliding against the sensitive skin, and Levin let out a high-pitched whimper, his hips rocking up into her movements.

"Oh, well, yes, but, I-I-I don't know," Levin said, already practically gasping for breath. Minerva was surprised he managed to flush so much _and_ get hard; it seemed like he couldn't possibly have that much blood in his body.

"Well," Minerva said, her gaze still downcast, "you could do whatever you want, and you want to stop, stop." She looked up at him, looking into his wide eyes. "But if you'd like, you could start by touching me."

Levin let out a noise like a squeak, and after a long second he unclenched his fist, pressing his palm, gritty with sand, against her bare thigh. He looked down sharply, like their eye contact was a physical _thing_ that he needed enough force to break, and stared at her almost-naked body, his cock pressed across her stomach and chest, slowly drooling lines of precome over her shoulder, dripping down her side.

He moved his hand in tiny, tentative motions, his fingers tracing along the curve of her thigh, up to her hip, leaving behind the powdery sand as he moved, until as he traced his way up along the curve of her stomach his fingers ran clean, making her arch into his tentative touch. He reached for her breast, touching the almost puffy flesh of her nipple, stroking along the shallow curve of her breast as her nipples peaked, becoming hard against his fingers. She arched back, grinding her crotch against the base of his cock, and Levin let out a stuttered moan, almost a gasp, his cock letting out another spray of precome, shooting with enough force it sprayed into the sand behind them.

"Down," she said, raising one of her hands to his, resting on top as he moved his hand lower, and then lower still until his wrist was brushing against the side of his cock, his fingers sliding over her smooth skin, just above her skimpy bikini bottom. She reached to her side, undoing the clasp, and the fabric crumpled, hanging down to reveal herself, totally naked. Levin's breath hitched again, and his hand froze in place, just a tiny fraction above her cunt.

He finally touched her more firmly, reaching down to touch her narrow hips, sliding inward until he reached her wet vulva. His hand was trembling, and he brought up his other hand in a rush, brushing it against his waist before reaching for her, his thumbs tracing across her flushed lips, mirroring the movement even with his hands shaking. Her skin there was a dusky blue, tinged purple across her lips, and Levin watched, frozen, as she knelt up, pushing her spread lips against the underside of his shaft, rubbing up and down against it.

His breath caught in his throat, his cock leaking precome in a constant stream, dripping down his shaft until it met her spread lips. He reached up again, his breath shallow and fast, and touched her lips, pushing inside, sliding down and then up, to her clit, brushing against it before returning to labia, opening around his fingers as he pushed into her with two fingers, his thumb still working against her clit.

His expression hadn't changed a bit, still wide-eyed and flushing all the way down his neck, staring down at her spread lips, obstructed by his cock. His fingers slowly worked into her, his other hand braced against her hips, his thumb sliding back and forth over her outer lips. His breath was catching in his throat; he sounded asthmatic, like he was going to choke himself to death.

Minerva arched against him, fucking herself on his fingers, sliding up and down against his cock at the same time, her chest coated in his slippery, sticky precome, the tip of his cock working back and forth over her shoulder.

"Fuck me," she said, and Levin shuddered, his flush deepening so much she worried for a moment he would just pass out, and then he looked up at her, eyes wide, lips parted, his skittish manner overwhelmed by his lust.

"Sure," he said, his voice sounding rougher, harsher, a bit more self-confidant as he just stared at her, her skin already slick and glistening with his precome all over her chest and stomach.

She rose up onto her knees and he arched up with her, hunching back, dragging his cock along her body. She balanced against him, sliding along the shaft of his cock the entire way, until she was poised over the very tip of his cock.

Her fingers glided over the sloped tip of his cock, pushing ever so slightly into herself; spreading herself slightly as she rocked against his cockhead. Her hand curled around the tip, her fingers stroking across her vulva, gently parting her lips to reveal more dusky purple skin, wet and slick. His precome was oozing steadily, and as she touched herself her own juices slicked across her folds, liquids streaming wet and hot and slick across her, dripping down Levin's cock.

He was paralyzed, like it hadn't even occurred to him that he could move. He just stared as she rocked against him, his precome spurting in harder gushes across her stomach and cunt. He was gasping, frozen in place, chest heaving as he stared at Minerva.

She rocked down the barest fraction, her fingers pulling out of herself with a wet shine, and nocked the head of Levin's cock between her lips, the head burbling precome across her folds, already dripping down along the curve of her cunt and sliding down his cock. She inched forward, knees clenching against Levin's sides as she positioned herself directly over his cock, the slight movement of her body rocking his cockhead back and forth across her folds, slowly pressing inside her.

She leaned forwards over him, one hand ghosting across her cunt, palm rubbing across his shaft. As she leaned forward she guided Levin's cock, aligning it inside her as it slid deeper, spreading her lips wide. She let out a low moan, fingers working busily along the upper arch of her cunt, sliding back and forth over her clit as she sunk Levin's cock into her.

Levin gasped and jerked up, still blushing and incoherently stammering, reflexively thrusting up into her tight, wet confines. She splayed her free hand against his hip and shoved him back down, pushing against him to keep him pinned to the ground. She arched forward with the same movement, driving herself downward with a sharp moan, echoed by Levin's much louder and higher-pitched gasp. Several inches of his cock jerked into her with a drawn-out squelch, their mingled juices already streaking down Levin's cock and Minerva's thighs. The curve of his cock tightened, then loosened, his cock shifting around inside her, her cunt clenched tight around his curving shaft.

Levin gasped and fluttered his hands uselessly across Minerva's thighs as she started fucking herself on his cock. She was almost painfully tight inside, her inner muscles clenching around his cock, catching on the ridges around the spiral of his cock and making them both gasp. And he felt so big inside her, rock-hard and curving strangely. Each sudden pulse of precome stretched her to the limit, her labia spread wide around the thick shaft, his own precome and her liquids slicking down his shaft as she gingerly rocked back and forth, slowly easing more of his cock into her.

Levin jerked and seized as Minerva sunk lower and lower on his cock. She rose up and down, fucking herself on his cock, both hands holding Levin's hips flat against the ground. He gaped, mouth hanging open as she rode him, half his cock inside her, her cunt wetly sucking against his shaft as she fucked him, driving a few inches back and forth. The wet spurt of her own slick juices begged for his cock to push deeper, her inner walls slick, parted into a tight, hot tunnel. She was so wet inside her liquids dripped down his cock, streaking his red flesh and meshing wetly with his matted fur.

She bottomed out only halfway down his cock, his cockhead jolting, flaring thicker inside her, and she clenched down on him, the fullness of his cock becoming almost painful. She held there for a long moment, ignoring Levin's attempts at thrusts, keeping him pinned to the ground as she shifted on his cock. Then she pulled back, his cock sliding out, the fat ridges of his cock pulling out with wet gushes of fluid and uneven gasps from both of them, her body clenching tight around them. The tip itself emerged with a wet pop and an obscene slurp, precome oozing out of her spread cunt as she rose up entirely off his cock.

Minerva knelt over him, his cock standing straight up, bobbing in the air obscenely. She took it in again, keeping Levin's hips pinned to the ground as she worked herself against his cock. Levin moaned and thrashed, the muscles across his stomach rippling as he jolted against her hold, his cock spasming and spraying precome inside her, enough so that it drooled out across her spread lips and down his shaft as she arched back and forth on the first few inches.

Pinning him solidly with her knees, Minerva lifted a hand to trace along his shaft, smearing her fingertips with his thick effluent, stroking up until she reached her spread lips. She curled his fingers around his shaft, aligning it just right inside her as slid her thumb along the arch of her cunt, grinding against her clit. She rocked against Levin's cock, letting it slide inside until she felt the spark of it hitting just right.

Below her, Levin grunted and trembled, skin stained a deep red, forehead beaded with sweat. He stared at her wide-eyed, taking in her naked body as she rocked on his cock, the vast span of it bloated and red between them, only the barest fraction of its length inside her. He bit his lip, throwing his head back with a cry as she slid deeper and then back up, precome flooding out of his cock and spilling out over her fingers, dripping in flabby strings down the tight spiral of his cock.

His sharp moans degenerated into whimpers as she kept teasing him, using his cock like it was a toy, sliding it inside her and twisting the spiraling length, her own juices adding moisture to the wet ooze dripping out. Levin was firing off precome in a constant stream, fully erect and ferociously engorged, his cock trembling with the force of the blood coursing through the bulging veins. He grasped and fumbled at her sides, digging into her skin, and she kept fucking him, jerking up and down, ignoring his shuddering, gasping moans. She arched up, moaning sharply as she came, her cunt clenching tight around his cock and then spasming. Her own breath was ragged as she kept up the pressure inside her and against her clit, sucking in heavy breaths as her cunt convulsed again, squeezing him so sweetly tight, his cock like a massive pillar inside her.

She braced one hand against his chest, muscles tight and rock hard under his skin, sliding forward another fraction as she kept grinding her thumb against her clit, her orgasm reverberating inside her, every nerve feeling like the sensation was bouncing back and forth, all focused in a tight swirl around her cunt, around the nub of her clit sending shocks of pleasure out through her entire body. She came with a shriek, coming down onto her knees, legs spread wide with Levin's cock, darkly-flushed lips spread almost painfully wide, slick and dripping with fluid, flooding out of her. Her legs trembled, aching, and she sunk down a fraction, taking in more of Levin's gnarled cock.

Levin gasped, rolling his hips back and forth, lewd sucking noises coming from their joined bodies as a thick upwell of fluid slurped out, down his shaft, and his sharp, rapid breathing became sharper as Minerva jerked again, her body in clean definition as she came once more, hand furiously working between her legs, stroking around his cock, sliding over his flushed, hypersensitive skin. He only managed a single shuddering moan as he came, his hands curling tight around her waist as he bucked up, finally burying a few more inches into her tight cunt.

His eyes rolled back, his grip spasming across her hips. His balls _jerked_ , rolling heavily inside his weighty, hanging sack, the loose skin tightening into furrows as it pulled tighter. His entire cock _clenched_ , spiraling into a tight corkscrew, becoming thicker and curving inside her as he shot a massive spray of come.

She arched and shoved him abruptly deeper, wincing as his bloated, twisted cock slammed inside her, come already oozing out from her spread lips and down the inside of her thighs. The second burst shot deeper inside, splattering all across the very bottom of her vagina, and she rocked up and down on him, fucking him even as he seized and came, hips jerking in an uneven rhythm, his twisted cockhead hammering against the end of her cunt in almost-painful slams.

Wet slopping noises sounded between them as come gurgled out of her cunt, streaking Levin's cock in his thick issue. Levin was still gasping like a dying fish, his cock spurting constantly inside her, more and more come slurping out with wet squelches, each movement punctuated by a heavy, loud sucking noise as come poured out around his cock, twisted around inside her. Levin's hips rocked against her hands, trying to thrust more of his cock inside her, but she held him steady as she rode out his orgasm, her own body wet with sweat and sloppy with splatters of their fluids.

Her breath was fast, her heart hammering in her chest as his movements ground his cock along the tight channel of her vagina, bringing her closer and closer to another orgasm, but not quite close enough. Her voice stuttered in a series of sharp moans as Levin kept trying to thrust inside her, his cock jerking back and forth, the thick shaft touching all along inside her, as deep as she could go, her lips clenching repeatedly around it. She lifted a hand from Levin's hips, gasping as his next attempted thrust plunged a tiny bit deeper, filling her almost to the point of pain, his cock curling around itself as it hit her depths.

She plunged two fingers into her cunt alongside Levin's cock, through the slick mess of their fluids, stroking up along her widely-spread lips to slide around her clit, too sensitive now to even touch directly. She shrieked, her muscles seizing and spasming again and again as she came, coaxing Levin to thrust up, lifting her entire body aloft on his cock, her feet barely on the ground and still rocking against his cock. She gasped at the intrusion, her tightly clenching cunt nevertheless pulling in more of his cock with an agonizing slowness, until she felt like she might burst. The massive girth of it was plunged so deeply she felt the curled tip wrap around itself, bulging thicker at the very tip with a strange hit of euphoric pain.

She gasped for breath, riding up and down Levin's cock as she came, still grinding her fingers against her clit, her entire hand webbed with their slippery, slimy discharge as her orgasm continued, flushing through her entire body in constant shocks, until she slumped forward over Levin, arms and legs trembling, her pale face flushed purple.

Minerva rose up off Levin's cock, and his lengthy shaft pulled out in a slow withdrawal, heavy streams of come slurping inside her and running out down his cock. The sloped head finally pulled out with a lurch, the head catching for a half-second against her flushed labia before it slid entirely free. His cock jerked back to lie across Levin's chest, splattering his sweat-soaked, seawater-covered chest with their mixed fluids. His cock was still shooting weakly, spurting come across his chest, over his shoulder. His cock pulsed, each one slower and more drawn out, and with each one Levin let out a weak gasp, his body shuddering as his cock ejected a heavy slug of come, hitting his skin with a wet smack.

Minerva sat back against his legs with a shaky breath, fingers still tracing between her legs. She could still feel the slipping, throbbing girth of his cock inside her, like an afterimage, and as she ground herself against the base of his cock she came again with a sharp cry, her own liquids mixing with the thick slurry of come constantly oozing from her, running across her fingers and down over Levin's cock. She rutted against him, her fingers slipping back and forth over the arch of her cunt, gasping and shuddering as her orgasm washed over her.

She stood on shaky legs, looking at the absolute mess of Levin's come dripping across her stomach and legs. She drew a hand through it, making a face, and stepped back away, walking like her legs might collapse at any moment.

Levin made a muted groan, his cock half-hard, still dripping come slowly across his chest. It was so coated in fluids its blood-red color had become a muted pink, marbled across his skin. There was a clatter of rocks beside him and he looked tiredly over, staring as another Nereid — Nora, he remembered her from the queen's guard — descended from the ledge above.

"Um," she said, dropping to her knees and skidding the distance toward him. "Wow, that's big. I thought maybe, from a distance..." she shook her head, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. "I mean, hi, I'm Nora, I think we met, you looked like you enjoyed that, wanna go again?"

"Fuck yes," he rasped, and then blushed and stammered, "I-I mean, if you—"

Whatever response Levin might have made was lost in a muffled yelp as Nora leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Her fingers tangled in his sweat-dark hair, tongue probing over his lips and then into his mouth. She brought herself closer to him, his cock pressing tight between them, still oozing come.

Nora stripped without even breaking the kiss, left hand pulling clasps and untying already-loose knots. She finally broke away and rose up, small breasts and lithe stomach passing an inch from Levin's dazed face as she straddled his cock and simply sat down, plunging it inside her slick and dripping cunt with a sharp cry. "Oh," she said, voice a little strained, "that _is_ big."

Come oozed down his length, caught in the helix of his shaft, and as she pushed more of it inside her it built up into a thick gummy band encircling his shaft, slapping wetly between them as Levin bucked against her. He'd never stopped oozing precome, fluid flooding between them, tendrils snapping off his cock and webbing between their bodies, forming thick sheets oozing down their thighs and dripping off his balls.

Nora rocked against his cock, the half-hard length sliding deep inside her, her tight channel clenching hard around his cock, her breath already coming in sharp gasps as she fucked herself on his mammoth cock, fingers alight over her clit. Levin arched up to meet her, his hooves scrabbling without purchase over the shoal as he plunged his cock back and forth, the flood of precome spurting from his cock like a constant orgasm, Nora already so wet she was dripping around his cock, tight muscles working around his length.

His cock twitched and curled around inside her, spraying thick precome in glugging waves deep inside Nora's cunt. His huge lopsided bull balls, far too heavy to lift up with his thrusts, dragged back and forth against the rock beneath him, sending hot prickling pressure sensations up. Everything felt like it was going straight through his brain, entirely bypassing his conscious mind, just a flood of sensation from his overworked body parts. He loved it.

She was already stretched obscenely wide, making sharp moans as she buried his cock deep inside, rising up only to take it back in, the head hitting the very end of her cunt, barely half his cock fitting inside her small frame. Fluid slopped and squelched between them as it spurted out of her flushed cunt with each thrust. She reached down to stroke his cock, so thick around she just cupped her hand around the curve of it, the entire thing coated in a slimy river of mixed fluids.

Levin reached up and rubbed around her stretched cunt, grinding his palm over her lips. His fingers darted around her clit, rubbing up and down in time with their thrusts together, making her sharp gasps louder.

Levin bellowed as he came again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he jerked his hips up and down, lifting Nora up, her heels dragging across the sand as she rode him. He grasped her narrow hips, fingers darting across to her flushed cunt, labia spread wide, and he ground his fingers across her slick lips, reaching up to their apex to slide against her clit.

She gasped and bucked against him, the steady pressure of his finger against her bringing her closer and closer, the almost-painful fullness of his cock inside her, the hot pressure of his come pumping deep inside, it was all too much and she came with a shriek, fluids gushing out around Levin's cock, trickling down his shaft. She kept convulsing, her cunt spasming around the length of his cock, her juices forming thick lines as they mixed with his own. There was simply too much liquid pumping inside her to fit; it oozed out in slick, spasming gushes, dripping over their thighs.

Levin collapsed onto his back, body weak with orgasm, but Nora kept riding his spurting cock, moaning sharply as she bucked up and down his length, come oozing from her spread lips. She finally came to rest with it buried deep inside her, just a fraction less deep than Minerva had taken it, the rest of his load spurting out against her cervix. She rested there for a long moment, breath coming fast, one hand rubbing against her puffy nipples, the other stuck between her thighs, grinding slowly against her cunt, come pouring out past her flushed lips in a steady stream, splattering across Levin's stomach and chest.

She finally rose up, Levin's cock pulling out with a prolonged wet slurp, her flushed labia thick and aching. She staggered to her feet, legs trembling as she steadied herself against a nearby rock. "Wow." Nora gasped sharply for breath. "I wasn't really expecting that."

Levin remained sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath, most of his body splattered in blobs and lines of fluid, his stomach and hips entirely coated in thick, slimy fluids.

"I mean," Nora continued, "I guess I heard that Sepps were hung like Redflanks but you know without seeing a _Redflank_ I couldn't really — eep!" Nora stood up abruptly, looking at something past Levin's field of vision. "Well that was real nice see you later!" she said, in one breath, and then took off as rapidly as her wobbling legs could take her, come still oozing down her inner thighs.

Levin tiredly turned his head to the side, trying to see just what it was Nora had seen, but he was unexpectedly exhausted and by the time he'd managed to sit up a long snakelike tail had wrapped around his torso.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" came a voice, and Levin looked up the length of tail, focusing as it connected into a body with flushed, hanging labia — he swore those hadn't been there when they'd spoken with her before — wide hips, a tight stomach, and pendulous breasts. "I hope my subjects haven't been _too_ much of a bother to you," Queen Alexemia said. Levin made an inarticulate squeaking noise. Alexemia laughed, her long snakelike body twisting around Levin's body, sliding beneath him and pushing him upright, her tail almost absentmindedly winding around his legs and hips.

"Alexemia!" Levin said, his reaction time massively slowed. He was somehow still erect, even harder than before as he stared blearily at Alexemia. His cock throbbed against her coils, standing straight up from his crotch like a gigantic spike, a thick slurry of fluids — his come, precome, the thinner liquids from both Minerva and Nora, all forming a messy, thick slurry — winding down the tightly spiraled shaft and rubbing off against Alexemia. "Um."

She leaned forward, breasts pressing against Levin's face, and ran her fingers along the outer curve of his cock. Levin's breath hitched, turning into whimpering gasps as his cock jerked and pulsed, a wet gush of precome spraying from his cock, streaking across their bodies.

Alexemia's tail twisted around him, the tip in the small of his back as she pushed him upright. His hooves scraped against the rock as he staggered to his feet, tumbling against her, his hands loosely around her wide waist, his cock sandwiched between them, spurting precome between her breasts. "I hope you don't mind one last exercise," she said, tracing a delicate finger up and down the monstrous length of his cock. "You did so seem to enjoy making love to my guards."

Levin just stammered, voice cracking as he rutted against her stomach, precome spraying in watery bursts over her breasts, dripping from her puffy, stiff nipples.

She twined herself around him, the tip of her tail sliding over his narrow hip and around his cock, angling it down until the tip pressed against her stomach, just above her flushed labia, parted as she touched herself, two fingers twisting inside her cunt, already slick to dripping with her juices.

Levin tried to lurch to his feet, his hooves digging grooves in the sand, but his body was just too exhausted and overstimulated to work, his legs trembling and unable to hold his weight.

Alexemia curled her tail up, kinking it into a tight curve and knocking against the small of his back, sending Levin tumbling forward. His cock skidded against her hips, skewing out, but they both reached for it, guiding it to push against her spread lips. Alexemia slid the tip into place, pushing so slightly into her, the twisted tip pushing inside with a wet plop. Alexemia arched back, practically lifting Levin off his feet as she guided him forward with her tail.

With gravity on his side, Levin lurched forward, toppling into her and slamming his cock into her in a single violent thrust. The bloated curve of his cock squelched as it plunged into her, the thick lather of scum coating his cock drooling further down his cock, building up in thick waves and curling around the inner spiral, long gross strings dripping between them.

Levin jerked to a halt, Alexemia's tail tight around his stomach and hips, the inertia of his thrust pressing him against her body. A short length of his cock was still outside, dripping thick lines of viscous fluids, a gross blob around the base. The fur across his crotch was soaked with it, ground down into a wet, dark heap that coarsely worked over Alexemia's stomach. She let out a noise like a purr and twisted herself forward. She pushed herself down onto Levin, the hot, slick channel of her vagina opening into an even tighter, more firmly gripping tunnel as her cervix spread around his massive cock.

Levin lurched forward as she took him deeper and Alexemia gasped, her voice catching. "Oh, you're so hasty," she said, still rolling her hips against him, letting him grasp around her hips and thrust hard. His massive, lengthy cock plunged deep inside her, until his sheath slapped against her spread lips. The tip of his cock wedged inside her womb, the spiral of it turning into a drawn-out wiggle through her cervix only to spiral tight on the other end, each thrust dragging his cock back and forth like an obscene spring. His balls hammered against her scales, forming just at the edge of her flushed labia. He was impossibly deep, slick inner muscles caressing the entire length of his cock, the vice of her cervix clenching around the final third, her spread lips pushing against the rim of his sheath, dragging against his sensitive skin with every slight movement they made.

Levin felt boneless, his entire body weighed down, and when he moaned his voice came out different, low and strange, a soft rasp as he panted for breath. The only part of his body that _didn't_ seem tired was his cock. It twitched and twisted deep inside Alexemia, flooding precome into her depths, waves of it sloshing across his cockhead stuffed up in her womb, slopping in lines back through the fucked-open channel of her cervix. Wet bursts of fluid erupted between them as her inner muscles clenched and relaxed, the entire tight channel of her cunt grasping tight around his cock.

Alexemia rocked him with her body, her heavy tail twisted around his chest, nudging him back and forth. He staggered back and forth as he tried to keep his balance; his cock pulled out from her with an uneven lurch, then her tail pressed against his back, slamming him forward again. His oversized balls smacked loudly against the broad curve of her lower body, sending a sharp ache through his entire body. His balls were trying to pull up, something he'd never had much luck with; they were just so heavy. But the loose, swinging skin of his balls pulled tighter, into long furrows, enough for them to smack solidly against Alexemia's flushed, hanging labia with each thrust. Liquid practically poured out from Alexemia's cunt, his own copious precome and the residue from his previous two orgasms still coating his shaft, her own natural juices slicking down his pumping cock, oozing out from her and coating his sheath, adding to the squelching mess between them. Heavy ropes of fluid dripped between the union of their bodies, pouring down over Alexemia's tail and splattering between Levin's thighs, pouring down his legs and matting the fur on his ankles.

He threw himself into the fuck as much as he could, unable to stand under his own weight, balancing against Alexemia's tail and jerking his cock out savagely, a heavy ooze of precome pouring over her gaping lips, and then plunging back in, a fan of liquid exploding between them as his cock shoved all the way to the hilt again, stretching her slick, silk-soft channel around his cock. He was dimly aware that he was panting, mouth hanging open with his tongue lolling out, gasping for breath and grunting with each thrust, every part of his brain shut off except for the nerves running straight to his cock, focusing his entire being on the sensation of plunging into her and then staggering, falling back to pull out.

She clenched down, suddenly impossibly tight around his cock. Levin shuddered and gasped, a heady rush of precome spewing deep inside her, trapped high up in her womb. Only a wet trickle escaped as his cock tried to twist tighter, to curl itself up through the tight, clenching channel of her cervix. Her tail wrapped tight around him, suddenly putting a halt to his shuddering, inept thrusts, locking his body in place as he approached his orgasm.

Levin gasped, his third orgasm almost painful; his heavy balls fighting against gravity as his sack bunched together and drew up, his massive rolling bull balls barely fitting between his thighs as they rose as high as they could, their sheer weight ultimately too much. He finally let out a shaky moan, his cock spasming and throbbing inside Alexemia as he came. He could _feel_ his cock bulge wider, the head swelling and flaring, the very tip opening wide as if in anticipation of the blast. The moment seemed to last forever, building higher and higher until he exploded, like something inside him ruptured, and he found himself letting out a long, embarrassingly-shrill cry as he _came_.

His cock spasmed once, twice, his precome running dry, and then come spurted up the entire length of his corkscrewed shaft, fountaining out deep into Alexemia's womb, so heavy and fast he swore he could hear the wet slap of it. The base of his cock squelched around her grasping cunt, precome still drooling out between them, pouring over Alexemia's snake tail body. The fat line of his urethra swelled enormously, a sudden line of pressure between them, all the way up his shaft, from her spread lips to the impossible tightness of her cervix and further. His cockhead was immersed in his own come, pouring deep inside her without end as he came and came, legs buckling, his entire body shuddering and weak save his cock, still impossibly huge and erect. Each painful burst shot out more and more come until the sheer amount was too much even for Alexemia; her cervix clenched and spasmed before giving way to the tight pressure. Come boiled down her vagina in a torrent and squirted out around his churning cock, oozing in a torrent down the entire length of his cock until it burst like a flood between them, squelching wetly. Levin humped against her weakly, still coming, a slurry of fluid coating his lower body, dripping down to the rocky sand in audible, rippling streams.

Levin wasn't even sure when he finally _stopped_ coming; his entire body was shaky and weak, his balls ached, and still he kept jolting against Alexemia, fucking the final inch of his cock back and forth in her sloppy cunt as his come oozed out, finally just leaning forward, head nestled between her massive breasts, hips slowly pumping still as his cock pulsed and spasmed. He could barely focus; everything was dizzy and disorienting; only vaguely aware of moving back, of Alexemia lying him on the ground, his cock still deeply embedded inside her.

The withdrawal, though, he noticed: the long, slow pull outwards, his cock painfully sensitive as it emerged into the air, entirely coated in streaky white lines of come — not much different from his thighs, streaked and dripping come — with more and more come flooding out from Alexemia's now-gaping cunt. His cocktip pulled out from her cervix with a jerk, his cock pulling itself back into a tight spiral, thickening even further, and finally the sheer weight of it was too much; gravity itself pulled the final few inches out and the entire thing just slapped down over his chest, the thick slurry coating it oozing over his neck, drips and strings splattering across his face. He could've been floating in a void beside that; all he was aware of was the huge, impossible to avoid or subdue sensations still rushing over his cock. His heartbeat pulsed in his neck; the tip of his cock nestled up against his jaw, and Levin had to remind himself to _breathe_ , gasping in the air so saturated with the scent of sex it was positively soupy, his come and the heady smell of her cunt wafting off his cock.

Dazedly his eyes rolled in their orbits, slowly focusing on Alexemia in front of him, her cunt fucked wide-open, come and juices oozing down her front, entirely coating her broad tail, webbed strands of his come splattered up her stomach, rolling in fat beads over her breasts. Somehow she still managed to have her royal composure about her. "Well, that was... an experience." She looked down at Levin, still panting on the ground, cock drooling out dregs against his neck, pooling thickly in the hollow of his neck. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"N-no, 'm fine, just wasn't expecting— that," Levin said, between pants. "Never, um, gone that far."

Alexemia hummed an acknowledgement, as if she totally understood. She slid around him, pushing him up into a sitting posture with her tail. His cock, still half-hard, bowed down away from him, bobbing in the air between his spread legs, thick slime trails connecting between his chest and the length of his cock. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you — I'm sure your companions will be gathering at the gate soon in preparation, and I'm sure you'd like to be there soon." She cast a glance over him. "Perhaps you would find it convenient to bathe before you go, however."

Levin nodded, only half paying attention as she spoke, still lost in the hazy, tired afterglow. Alexemia said something more and he nodded again, practically rocking back and forth, and then, as swiftly as Minerva and Nora had left she slid into the water and was away, leaving only a rippling wake behind.

Levin blinked at her retreating form, his cock spasming wetly, a heavy bead of come drooling from his cocktip, and he lay back again, lolling against the boulders behind him. His cock stood straight up, stubbornly hard, and dazedly he reached out, touching his smeared length, his hand squelching, ooze spurting between his fingers as he curled his hand tighter. He slid his hand up and down, loud slopping, squelching noises sounding as he stroked himself off, the thick ooze catching across his hand, dripping down his wrist and splattering across his stomach as he started jerking off in earnest, already fresh precome dripping down the spiral of his cock, making even more of a mess.

Levin grunted, panting open-mouthed as he stroked himself off, grabbing hold of his cock with both hands, one squeezing the thick base as the other pumped up and down his length. Precome spurt out in ropes, landing in the sand before him with dull thumps. He heard himself whimper, sharp gasps escaping from his tight throat as his cock pulsed, the aching throb in his balls telling him he was shooting blanks, and when he came in was in liquid, watery bursts, hosing down the sand in front of him over and over, pouring over his hands and down his cock, practically immersing his balls.

He finally lay back with a low sigh, his cock resting across his chest and finally softening, pulling back inside him, a swell of thick discharge gathering across the lip of his sheath as it retracted. His sheath was soggy and bulging out, its inside saturated with fluid, oozing around his softening cock. Levin chuckled lowly to himself, short, breathless laughter as he idly traced up and down his cock, squeezing at his overfull sheath so that the thick issue oozed up his retracting cock, smearing it further, still smelling sharply of the Nereid's juices as well as his rank come. He'd have to wash off, and then meet the others, but, you know, now that he thought about it, maybe the Nereids weren't all bad.


End file.
